I'm Not Sick
by supergirl3684
Summary: What does Tony hate more than admitting he's sick? Staying in bed much to his dad's displeasure. WARNING: Contains Corporal Punishment


**I'M NOT SICK**

_**SUMMARY: What does Tony hate more than admitting he's sick? Staying in bed much to his dad's displeasure. **_

_**WARNING: Spanking**_

_**WRITTEN FOR: Shay, I hope you like it hun! Not exactly what you asked for, I know but my muse kept going a hundred different directions.**_

_**A/N: I hope you all like this and that it isn't too choppy. **_

_**A/N2: This is actually a side story to my fic "My Son". I hope to write an actual seqeal soon! **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Anthony DiNozzo, Tony to friends, family, and most of his colleagues, remembers three things as he gained consciousness from his first peaceful slumber in four days. The first thing is gentleness.

He remembers a gentle hand rubbing soothing circles on his back while he threw up; unable to keep any food down. Then there were the gentle words, lulling him to sleep after he woke up coughing or after a nightmare; dreams that reminded him of what he went through years before when he'd almost lost his life because he dared to open a letter sent to NCIS.

The second thing he remembers is the worry in his dad's voice. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, dad as Tony called him, was often accused of living up to the second B in his name; a comment that often irked his son. No one else, save maybe Abby, had ever seen Gibbs the way he did. It was Gibbs, his dad, that stayed by his side, lifting his son so he could take his meds or go to the bathroom to relieve himself.

The third and last thing, Tony remembered was his promise to Abby that, as part of her birthday gift, she could choose the clubs they would go to. Not knowing how long he'd been out, he panicked, fearing he'd missed his best friend's birthday. He struggled to stand, needing to talk to her.

Which is how his dad found him, "_What_ are you doing?"

Hearing his dad's voice Tony whirled around, only to lose his balance. He gave an embarrassed grin as his dad caught him, "Hi dad."

"You're going to be the death of me Anthony," Gibbs growled lightly, gently easing his child back in the bed. "You're fever broke; I'll have to Duck."

"Dad," Tony couldn't stop himself from asking, "Did I miss Abby's birthday?"

Gibbs smiled at him gently, "It's only Monday son; her birthday is Saturday."

"I don't have her present yet!" Tony tried to get up.

"You're sick, I think she'll understand," His dads refuted, putting a hand on his son's shoulder to keep him in bed.

"But dad," Tony started.

"No buts Anthony," Gibbs reprimanded gently, "You need to rest for now. We'll talk about it later."

"I'm not tired," Tony protested, his eyes growing heavy as his dad's fingers ran threw his hair.

"Sleep while you can Tony," Gibbs said softly, glad his child was able to go to sleep, "We'll talk when you're better."

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Tony groaned as his dad left his room. His fever had broken on Monday, it was now Tuesday, and his dad still refused to let him up. The boredom was killing him; not to mention the fact that he _still_ didn't have Abby's birthday gift and he'd promised to take her out and stay over on Saturday. Life simply wasn't fair.

Of course he were honest with himself, which he probably would never be, he was still feeling a little weak. He knew another day in bed wouldn't hurt but he also feared if he wasn't up and moving his dad would never let him go out on Saturday.

With that dreadful thought in mind, Tony stood from his bed and made his way to the bathroom to shower.

A half hour later, despite the weakness he felt, Tony made his way downstairs and ate a few crackers before stepping onto the porch.

He was wearing running pants and old OSU shirt and took off on a slow job around the block, hoping it would make him feel better.

Half a block later, a neighbor was helping him home where an irate Leroy Jethro Gibbs was waiting; the older man had come home for a long lunch to look in on his son and had been stunned when he had found said son had gone AWOL.

"Thank you Mr. Miller," Gibbs smiled as he eased Tony to lean on him, "I don't know what got into him."

"Boys will be boys," The older man grinned back, "I'm sure you gave your own dad a few gray hairs over the years."

Gibbs simply smiled wider as the older man waved his goodbyes and left the two alone.

Gibbs waited until the man was out of ear shot before turning towards his son, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I feel better," Tony protested, not appreciating being man handled into the house and up the stairs, back to his room.

"You're fever broke yesterday Anthony," Gibbs growled, "I told you to stay in bed."

"I'm fine," Tony refuted.

"Then why did Mr. Miller have to help you home?" Gibbs questioned.

"I just tripped," Tony refused to meet his dad's eyes.

Gibbs glared; he needed his son to understand the seriousness of the situation. Whether he liked it or not, Gibbs knew of only one way to do that and so with a heavy heart, he sat on his son's bed and then pulled Tony over his knee, face down.

He swatted the upturned backside twice before talking.

"You are still sick," ***SWAT*** "and whether you like it or not," ***SWAT*** "you need to stay in bed." ***SWAT*** "Do you understand?" ***SWAT***

"Y-yes, sir," Tony cried out, not understanding how he'd handled harsher spankings before but couldn't this time.

Gibbs didn't say anything as he landed a few more swats. He wasn't surprised at his son's tears. The swats weren't overly harsh; in fact he purposely kept them only strong enough to give the slightest sting since his son was still sick. It was the fact that he was sick that had Tony emotionally unstable; therefore the spanking affected him more then it normally would have.

"Dad, please…I-I'm sorry!" ***SWAT*** "I'll stay in bed!" ***SWAT* **"OW!" ***SWAT*** "I promise!" ***SWAT***

Knowing that he'd gotten his point across, Gibbs stopped the spanking and swept his son into a hug, "It's alright son; I got you. Shhhh…it's ok; you're ok."

Already tired from his wondering the spanking did Tony in and he soon found himself half asleep in his dad's lap.

His dad laid him down on the bed, pulling his blankets up to his shoulders.

"Dad…" Tony mumbled, his eyes opening slightly.

"I'm just grabbing a book," Gibbs promised.

"Don't w-want to dis-disappoint A-Abby," Tony managed to slur out, a fresh tear falling.

Gibbs ran a hand through his son's hair, "If you're feeling better by Friday, you can go out with her Saturday. You have to do what I say though, alright?"

"Promise," Tony agreed, sounding much like he had as a young child.

"Promise," Gibbs also agreed though his son didn't need him to.

Gibbs knew he made the right decision though when Tony gave a soft sigh and fell sound asleep. As he slept Gibbs wondered just how to keep his son sane until Saturday came.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

**SATURDAY – **

Tony ran throughout his room, quickly packing a bag. He had told Abby that he was already packed so he was trying to hurry before the Goth girl came to pick him up.

He put in one of his favorite clubbing outfits in his bag; the outfit consisting of boot cut dark jeans, faded in just the right spots, a red undershirt, and a black over shirt that he would leave unbuttoned on top and roll the sleeves up, his favorite shoes were added.

Happy with his choice he quickly added a pair of dark colored relax fit jeans for the following day; an old OSU shirt following. He was wearing his normal everyday shoes already so he didn't have to worry about packing another pair.

He walked to his desk and grabbed his laptop and its charger. He and Abby liked to game on their computers when they were together. As he packed the laptop's charger he remembered to pack his phone charger; his dad would have a fit if his battery died out, leaving him unreachable.

As he bent to unplug it, he noticed two pills on the side table. Chucking the charger into his bag he picked up the pills and looked at them. It took him a moment to realize they were the antibiotics that Dr. Pitt had prescribed.

He gave them a frown, not wanting to take them, but knowing how his dad would feel when he found out. With a slight grimace he swallowed them as one, chasing them down with some water.

With a start he remembered that, since he was spending the night at Abby's, he would need pajamas. While he normally would wear a pair of shorts, it was still cold and having just gotten over the flu he knew his dad wouldn't let him out of the house if he pack those so he choose a pair of his flannel pajama pants.

"Shirt…," Tony muttered to himself, "Dang it. Where did I put it?"

Knowing the shirt he was looking for had been washed, he searched his drawers, wondering if maybe his dad hadn't put it away.

Not finding it he made his way to the hall and yelled downstairs, "Hey dad!"

"Yeah," Gibbs stood at the foot of the stairs looking up.

"Do you know where my night shirt is?" Tony wondered. Seeing a blank look he expanded, "You know, gray, says USMC in bold letters."

"You mean _my_ shirt?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow, a hint of amusement in his eyes. "It's cold, pack a sweater."

"I'm also looking for my blue NIS sweater," Tony looked down at his dad and blinked innocently.

"They're in _my_ closet," Gibbs smirked, "Where they belong."

"So…," Tony trailed off.

"Go ahead," Gibbs smiled indulgently. "Where…did that boy go?"

Gibbs shook his head at his son's sudden disappearance and started up the stairs. Considering he'd made it up the stairs at a decent rate, fast to most, he was surprised to find Tony already heading back to his room, clothing in hand.

He watched as his son finished packing a bag, "And just _where_ do you think you're going?"

"Dad," Tony scolded as he jumped slightly, "Warn a guy. I'm staying with Abby remember?"

"Uh-huh," Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "And was the before or after you lied to me about being sick?"

Tony paled, suddenly remembering his dad's promise that they would 'talk' when he felt better. Waiting for an answer, Gibbs stepped fully into the room and crossed his arms.

"I hadn't wanted to worry you," Tony finally blurted, "Please dad? Abby's already on her way over; you said if I was better by this weekend I could go."

Seeing the puppy eyes in full effect, Gibbs knew he would cave. First though, he needed to make a point. He marched to his son, his eyes slightly stern; grabbing Tony by the arm, he turned him sideways and swatted him twice.

"If you ever lie to me about your health again," Gibbs turned Tony so the younger man was facing him, "You are going to be grounded for a month and those two swats will seem like nothing more than a bee sting. Do you understand me?"

Tony nodded, "Yes, sir…I'm sorry dad."

Gibbs didn't react to being called sir, instead he pulled his son into a hug, never able to stay mad at him for too long. After a moment he gently peeled Tony away from him and nodded at the bag, "Abby's waiting in the car for you."

Tony blanched as he realized he'd been set up; he also wisely didn't say anything about it, "Thanks dad."

Grabbing his bag he dashed out of his room only to be called back by his dad.

"Tony," Gibbs waiting until his child's head peaked around the door frame, "This is your _one_ get out of jail free card. I meant every word I said about what would happen if you lie to me again."

"Yes, sir," Tony gulped.

"Have fun," Gibbs smiled gently, "Don't stay out to late."

"Thanks dad," Tony ran down the stairs, shouting over his shoulder, "Love you!"

"Love you too kiddo," Gibbs smiled and shook his head. He truly was going soft in his old age.

For now though he trusted that his son had learned his lesson…or at least would remember for a little while.

**THE END**

_**A/N3: Does anyone know of any NCIS: LA fics w/spanking in it? I'd prefer Sam spanking G and it doesn't have to be only on this site. Thanks**_


End file.
